


Cucina velenosa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [61]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble che vedono protagonista la famiglia Scoglio ai fornelli.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.





	1. Cap.1 Disastri nel futuro

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 6. Disastro ai fornelli.

Cap.1 Disastri nel futuro

Takeshi spense le fiamme della pioggia e fece un verso stridulo, guardando l’ammasso annerito della cucina, massaggiandosi il collo e sfiorando i capelli mori.

“Non è andata come pensavo. Dici che è stato aver messo il cetriolo dentro l’acqua bollente insieme alla pasta?” domandò.

“No, sono io che mi sono distratto per leggere le indicazioni e ho lasciato che tutto prendesse fuoco. Almeno non è esploso” ribatté Gokudera. Si passò l’indice sotto il naso. “Abbiamo fatto un disastro epocale in cucina, ma almeno l’incendio non si è propagato per tutta la base”.

“Dobbiamo far finire lo sciopero delle ragazze” gemette Yamamoto.

[101].


	2. Cap.2 Attenzioni velenose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 9. Popcorn.

Cap.2 Attenzioni velenose

Reborn allungò la mano ed infilò le dita paffutelle dentro il contenitore di pop-corn, ne prese una manciata e vide che erano violacei. Afferrò uno dei vermi che strisciava al suo interno e lo lanciò via.

Il resto delle persone dentro il cinema vedeva dei pop-corn normali.

L’arcobaleno lo mise in bocca e masticò rumorosamente, guardando il maxi-schermo del cinema.

Il contenitore di pop-corn era tenuto da Bianchi, che lo stringeva con entrambe le mani, sorridendo.

< Sono così felice quando il mio tesoruccio apprezza quello che gli cucino > pensò. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli.

[100].


	3. Cap.3 Antenato pasticcere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 11. Spuntino di mezzanotte.

Cap.3 Antenato pasticcere

G si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, accendendo la luce della cucina ed inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Possibile che tu non ti sappia proprio controllare?” domandò.

Skull si voltò, in piedi accanto al frigorifero aperto, con una mano teneva il piattino con la fetta di torta e con l’altro il cucchiaino ancora sporco, come le sue labbra. Inghiottì rumorosamente, aveva la bocca piena.

“Era solo uno spuntino di mezzanotte” piagnucolò.

G si massaggiò la fronte e sospirò.

“Ringrazia che gli arcobaleno non vivono più con noi, o mi avresti fatto scoprire” borbottò.

“Non è colpa mia se, quando non li avveleni, i tuoi dolci sono i migliori” gemette Skull.

[108].


	4. Cap.4 Il più grande regalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 13. Piatto preferito.

Cap.4 Il più grande regalo

Yamamoto Takeshi sgranò gli occhi e si portò le mani alla bocca, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano.

“Que-questo è… il regalo più bello del mondo” esalò.

Bianchi arrossì e si grattò la guancia.

“Ti piace? Mi sono fatta aiutare da Hayato a trovare i veleni giusti. Volevo fare il tuo piatto preferito, ma nessuno lo conosceva. Così ho creato qualcosa di nuovo, che potesse sposare le tue preferenze” raccontò.

Yamamoto accarezzò il cetriolo modellato da spada da baseball, con raffigurata una piccola spada sull’elsa, che trasudava veleno violetto così intento da creare fumo nerastro.

“Questo è un sogno” esalò Yamamoto.

[100].


	5. Cap.5 Cucinando insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 45. Spaghetti.

Cap.5 Cucinando insieme

Tsunayoshi prese le mani di Gokudera nelle proprie e lo aiutò a girare gli spaghetti nella padella, insieme ad olio, cozze e vongole.

“Gli aromi vanno messi per ultimi, ma l’olio ha già il peperoncino” spiegò. Aveva il viso rosso d’imbarazzo ed anche Hayato era accaldato, il battito cardiaco di entrambi era accelerato.

“Siete un cuoco provetto, Fairy. Grazie di starmi insegnando” sussurrò Gokudera e la voce gli tremò.

< Ci tenevo tanto ad imparare a cucinare cibi italiani solo per lui. Ho scoperto che questi sono i suoi spaghetti preferiti… allo _scoglio_ , solo lui > pensò Tsuna.

“A me piace insegnarti” rispose.

[103].


End file.
